


Тоша хочет мур-мур-мур

by KYRWA (nuups)



Series: Валерьянка [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Background Het, Background Slash, Gen, Missing Scene, Routine, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA
Summary: — Лёш? Привет, — бормочет, неосознанно стараясь говорить потише.— Тоша! — радостно приветствует трубка. — Я только сам хотел тебе звонить.И Антон выдыхает, расслабляясь. Не помешал, всё нормально.
Series: Валерьянка [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166006





	Тоша хочет мур-мур-мур

**Author's Note:**

> Еще один текст во вселенной [Валерьянки](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8349964)  
> Первый, если что, был [вот](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8633403)
> 
> Нас опять распидорасило с одной фотки, вот с [этой](https://vk.com/album-142200588_242176593?z=photo-142200588_457239426%2Falbum-142200588_242176593)

_Кошка всегда ищет теплое местечко. А счастье и удача — они из семейства кошачьих. У вас на душе тепло?_

— Тошенька, мы же его Лёше купили…

Тоша голос разума в лице Даши упорно игнорировал и обнимал игрушечного кота, ухваченного сегодня едва ли не с витрины магазина за крайнюю очаровательность (и похожесть на старшего близнеца).

— Тош, ну хочешь такого же купим?

— Я к Лёше хочу.

— Ну поехали к Лёше, — Даша всегда была доброй и милой, но после того как Антон получил перелом, стала проявлять прямо-таки чудеса понимания.

— Не хочу, — это, должно быть, звучит капризно, но на Антона что-то накатило, и ему сейчас паршиво до крайности.

В глазах Даши застывает немой вопрос и сочувствие, как к душевнобольному человеку.

— У него Бара, — поясняет Антон, слегка поморщившись. Против Бары он ничего не имеет, но хочется к Лёше под бок, а при Диме свои слабости Антон показывать не намерен. Бара классный, но пускать его так глубоко в отношения — Лёшина инициатива и прерогатива. Антону кажется, что если проявит слабость при Димке — это будет ну-у-у, что-то такое, ну вообще за гранью. Хочется эту мягкость, понимание и поддержку оставить только себе. У Лёши с Димой будет другое, а у них с Лёшей — родное и тёплое.

Антон ведь и не думает претендовать на что-то, ну-у-у… Даже слова в голове с трудом подбираются. Просто ему хочется побыть рядом с братом, помурчать без слов под боком, когда старший что-то рассказывает. Совсем немножко, всего-то — вечерок один. Он уверен, что никто против не будет: ни Даша, ни Дима. Вот только всё равно почему-то свой порыв пошептаться с Лёшкой сдерживает. И от этого становится грустно. Лёшка-то пускай и старший, но всё равно родной-родной до невозможности.

Они, конечно, уже оба взрослые со своими раздельными жизнями, но лет этак восемнадцать неразрывного существования так просто не откинешь, и иногда хочется назад в ту пору юности, когда всё казалось проще.

Уютнее, ближе. Антон снова прижимает игрушку к себе, а Даша гладит его по голове, перебирая кудряшки. Почти как Лёша, но только _почти_.

Даша лапонька, солнышко, его девочка, но её одной иногда не хватает.

Тоша себя за это иногда ругает, пытается стать взрослым и независимым, но всё это бьётся о Дашино ласковое «по Лёшке скучаешь?».

Потому что ну сколько врать-то можно — скучает.

Даша качает головой и подталкивает телефон. Хорошая она у него до невозможности. Антон телефон в пальцах только крутит — позвонить? Или написать? А если написать, то что?

Даша снова ласково треплет по голове, невесомо целует и предлагает позвонить. Сама тактично уходит на кухню.

Антон всё ещё сомневается: он не знает, куда пойдёт разговор, как и не знает, насколько удобно разговаривать Лёше.

Но всё же решается и звонит. Ведь кто, как не родной брат, его поймёт? Если что отбрехается, приврёт, чтобы не навязываться.

— Лёш? Привет, — бормочет, неосознанно стараясь говорить потише.

— Тоша! — радостно приветствует трубка. — Я только сам хотел звонить тебе.

И Антон выдыхает, расслабляясь. Не помешал, всё нормально.

— Че хотел?

— Нет уж, давай ты первый, раз первый позвонил, — смеётся братик.

Антон зависает, даже губу закусывает. И когда всё стало так сложно?

— Я соскучился, Лёш.

— И я, — серьезнеет брат, — и я. Знаешь, как тебя на тренировках не хватает?

Антон встаёт и делает круг около дивана. Греет внутри слова, а потом выпаливает, зажмурившись.

— Можно я к тебе приеду?

Замирает, считая миллисекунды до ответа. Один Лёша или нет? С планами или без? Зная братика, он и отменить их может, но Антон всё равно по ответу услышит.

— Я думал, ты не предложишь, — выдыхает облегчённо Лёша. — Жду тебя.

Молчит недолго, а потом добавляет:

— Очень.

Антон почти смеётся от накатившей лёгкости.

— Еду, братик.

Он врывается на кухню, обнимает Дашу и даже приподнимает чуть-чуть, слушая приятный смех. Даша поторапливает его и напоминает взять Скриблшеса. На вопрос «кого?» просто протягивает игрушку и говорит что-то про мюзикл Кошки. Обещает потом рассказать и даже показать. Не всё же им рэп слушать?

Антон согласно кивает — благодарный за понимание, он готов хоть с пятью мюзиклами ознакомиться, но потом.

Он особо не собирается: заморачиваться к Лёше смысла нет. Цепляет первую попавшуюся футболку и сверху рубашку, которую в прошлый раз стрельнул как раз у Лёши.

Сейчас хочется скорее оказаться рядом, обнять и почувствовать себя до-ма, уткнуться Лёше в шею и просто помолчать.

Дорога проскакивает мимо сознания — в колонках музыка, перед глазами лента асфальта.

Лёша открывает практически сразу.

Слова им нужны сейчас в последнюю очередь. Лёша только успевает руки раскинуть, а Тоша в него впечатывается. Обнимает-оплетает, разве что с ногами не залезает. Лёша с трудом делает пару шагов, чтобы закрыть дверь, пока мелкий сопит в шею.

Тоша сейчас практически пандочка, даже синяки под глазами почти такие же.

— Бра-атик, — тянет довольно Лёша. — Пошли. Чаю налить?

— Потом, — бурчит тот куда-то в плечо.

Виснет, обнимает, оплетает, жмётся. Леша улыбается, поглаживает по спине и как неваляшка идёт в комнату, заваливаясь с ценным грузом на кровать. Груз бурчит, сопит и всё-таки спрашивает.

— А Бару куда дел?

— В шкаф спрятал, — отшучивается Лёша, но потом всё же поясняет. — С племяшами он сегодня, нянька на выезде.

— Надо бы и нам к Миланке наведаться, — в тему замечает Антон и чуть-чуть отстраняется от брата. Его квартира последнее время всё больше стала пропитываться Барой, и Антон хочет оценить изменения с прошлого раза. Нет, он не против, просто любопытно, насколько братик пускает Диму в свою жизнь.

В принципе, каких-то огромных перемен Антон не замечает. Только чужая футболка с шортами, лишняя — точнее не их — книга и зарядник с наушниками. Антон улыбается: всё идёт не спеша, но Лёше всё-таки хорошо с Барой. Это чувствуется — брат расслабленный, мягкий, довольный. Уж что-что, а это Антон умеет чувствовать.

— Как Даша? — интересуется тем временем Лёша из джентльменской вежливости.

— О, кстати! — Антон от упоминания о своей девушке вспоминает об игрушечном коте в рюкзаке. Как же Даша его назвала?

Лёша присаживается на кровати, свесив ногу, и ждёт, когда Тоша вернётся к нему. Тот появляется быстро, светит улыбкой и чуть смущается. У Лёши даже сердце замирает: брат и смущается. Антон же мнётся рядом, а потом падает на кровать и протягивает игрушечного кота с ленточками цвета Локо.

— Увидели сегодня в ТЦ и не смогли не купить, — поясняет Антон. — Даша его как-то назвала, но я не запомнил, — светит извиняющейся улыбкой.

— Я потом у неё спрошу, как его зовут, — Лёша расправляет ленточки и сажает котейку на тумбочку. Антон кивает и тянется к брату — ему очень нужно. Брат всё понимает, обнимает и целует в макушку.

— Держишься? — тихонько спрашивает. Лёша понимает, каково это — смотреть с трибун на Лигу Чемпионов, ради которой бился весь прошлый сезон. Но у Лёши было всё же другое — он знал, что успеет вернуться, зацепить, поиграть. Когда восстановится Антон до конца непонятно. — Если что, сейчас можешь не, — сжимает крепче объятия, готовый к любой реакции.

Но мелкий только ворочается, ища удобное положение. Щурится немного сонно и тихо просит, казалось бы уже такое далекое:

— Расскажи что-нибудь лучше, — цапает угол покрывала не глядя и пытается закутаться в него.

— Что тебе рассказать? — переспрашивает тихо Лёша и сам задумывается. Обо всех текущих событиях братик в курсе, из жизни команды он и не выпадал, не сказку же ему рассказывать, в самом деле?

— Не знаю, — тянет сонно. — Что угодно. Хоть Репку пересказывай.

— Ой, ну и дурак ты у меня, мелкий, — тихо смеётся Лёша, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Тоже мне, крупный.

— Тшш, не сбивай, я думаю, — цыкает ласково Лёша. Он молчит ещё минуты две, а потом начинает негромко говорить обо всём подряд: про то, что в квартире было дико холодно, а теперь даже слишком жарко, и про то, что игрушечный кот напоминает ему кота из мультика про попугая Кешу, и про то, что можно бы уже подумать, куда лететь в зимний перерыв, и ещё про десяток неважных мелочей, просто рассказывая брату всё, что приходило в голову за последние пару дней.

Тоша уютно ворочается под боком, расслабляясь и наконец-то засыпая. Лёша гладит его по затылку, плечам и спине. Сам стекает из сидячего положения и оказывается нос к носу со своим отражением. Улыбается и шепчет тихое «спокойной ночи, Тош», напоследок нежно касаясь кончика носа своим.

Усмехается про себя: приехал к нему поспать, блин. Но на самом деле Лёша более чем понимает — иногда им нужно просто побыть рядом.


End file.
